All's Fair in Love & War
by xXUnBreakableSoulXx
Summary: Sonny loves Chad but she doesn't have the guts to admit it to him.But what happens when a guest star on Mackenzie Falls likes him too & tries to go after Chad.Will Sonny fight for what's hers?You know what they say All's Fair in Love & War!First Fanfic.
1. Played

All's Fair in Love and War

**A/N Okay this is my very first Fanfic story & I really wanna know if it's good so far or not. So please RR!**

**Signed me,**

**Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance (sadly):` ( *SIGH*. Any who on with the story : )

_Italics_ is Sonny's mind talking if you didn't know.

Sonny's (POV)

I live and breathe for his love; It takes me to a completely different world. The way his deep beautiful blue eyes sparkle when he's having one of his 'moments'. It's true I Allison `Sonny` Munroe am in love with the three named jerk-throb Chad Dylan Cooper. I know right, it's kinda hard to believe. _Yea right everyone can totally tell you two like each other! _Who's that? _Uh your mind duh. Ugh you could be so stupid sometimes! _What are you talking about you're me! _Yea but I'm a much smarter you. _Ugh whatever I'm not talking to myself it's going to make me seem like an idiot! _Too late! Haha! _Shut it! _Sorry. _As I was saying I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper! But I'd never let anyone know, my life would be ruined if anyone knew. Plus Chad could never like Farm girl from Wisconsin. Could he?

I was sitting in my dressing room listening to my pink ipod. I was listening to _Catch Me _by Demi Lovato, I love the song because it reminded me of Chad and I.**(Just btw I love Demi she's my idol!) **Anyways I was listening to my music when a certain blue eyed blonde jerk was leaning against my dressing room door. I have to admit he looked pretty sexy how his body just, wait snap out of it Sonny!

Chad: "Hey Sonny, how's my favorite random?"

Sonny: "What do you want Chad!"

Chad: "Whoa no need to get all sassy with me. I just came here to talk. You know catch up on things with you.

Sonny: "And out of all of the millions of people you can talk to you come to me."

Chad: "Come on Sonny I know me and you aren't the best of friends, but I think of us as good friends that can talk to each other."

Sonny: "Really?"

Chad: "Yea, and plus you're the only one who actually listens when I have something to talk about and won't go all ga-ga over me."

Yeah right I can barely go two minutes with Chad without getting lost in his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Sonny: "Oh well thanks Chad that's really sweet of you."

Chad: "I have my moments Sonny."

Sonny: "Yea, I love your sweet moments Chad."

I soon regretted saying the "L" word in front of Mr. CDC.

Chad: "Oh so you love me now Munroe?"

Sonny: "Uh-no I….I"

Chad: "What's that I here?

I couldn't say anything, I was totally frozen. With each word he spoke he walked closer to me. _Oh Crap! _I could feel the blush creeping on my face.

Chad: "What's wrong Sonny? Cat got your tongue."

He did his signature smirk and wink at me.

Sonny: "Pfft no. But I didn't mean that kind of LOVE Chad!"

Crap I used my denial/lying voice. Now he's going to know something's up. I didn't mean that kind of love in that sentence, but I do love him.

Chad: "Sure you did."

He was still walking closer, what's he want from me?

Sonny: "Cchhad…. what are doing?"

We were now only two feet away from each other he was still smirking and walking closer until he was face to face with me.

Chad: "Shhhh…. There's nothing to be afraid of Sonny."

He was inches away from my face he leaned down; I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

Chad: "Gotcha."

Then he walked out leaving me frozen, confused, disappointed, and with one thought on my mind, "_Chad Dylan Cooper played me!"_

**A/N So how did you like the first chapter. I know, I know your mad cause I didn't make them kiss, don't worry they will later in the story. PATIENCE. If they kissed now then it wouldn't fit the story. Anyways please give this story a shot I promise there will be CHANNY & you will love it, like I told you this is my very first Fanfic so I need to know what the readers think. Any who, please please please please PLEASE RR!**

**Signed me,**

**Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan**

**P.S. So sorry for the long A/N**


	2. What have I done?

**A/N – Hey Guys I just really wanted to thank all the people who reviewed for my story :D ! I'd really love to thank the first 5 people who reviewed! Gabzz777 (My first Reviewer), Becky Mccowan, MeggzLOVESchanny, LOLChanny819, & SonnySmiles. Cheers to all, thanx For believing in me or else I wouldn't have made the next chapter! Kay now what you've been waiting for the story!**

**Signed me,**

**Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan**

Disclaimer: I do own Sonny with a Chance! Yeah I know bought it for a million dollars *Smirks*. Even if I did lose my whole college money it was worth it! JK! LOLZ! I really don't own SWAC….but if I did Chad & Sonny would so kiss for a LONG time ;)!

Chapter 2: What have I done?

SPOV

What just happened? I was standing there in shock. I just got played! PLAYED! I knew it was too good to be true! I knew Chad was a jerk….but I just thought. Never mind I should've known. Ugh even if I do love him he could be such an ass!

So for the rest of the morning I just sat there in my dressing room listening to music thinking of Chad. Though I shouldn't think of him but I couldn't help it. I just wonder why he played me like that.

CPOV

I knew it! I knew Sonny liked me! I just had to see if she was falling for the greatest actor of his generation, and who wouldn't. I smirked to myself. _Why did you do that? _Huh- what, who said that?_ It's a little something called your consciences, which you really can use right now! _What, pshh Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have a consciens or what ever it's called! _CONSCIENCES! _Whatever! Look I needed to see if Sonny liked me. What's the big deal? _The deal is you hurt her feelings by what you just did! You should be ashamed of yourself! _Well maybe I should be a little concerned- what no CDC does not care about anyone but himself!

_Well you should care because you just played her, and she never did anything to you! _Oh come on Sonny will forgive me; she's not the kind of person to hold the grudge. _I don't know Chad she looked really upset when you left. _Well I know Sonny and I know she won't hold it against me. Especially when I put the Chad Charm on her. _Okay Chad but you really should apologize or something she looked really hurt._

So after rehearsal I strolled down to the commissary to eat lunch. On my way there I spotted little Miss Sonshine walking to the commissary too. "Hey Soonnay" I said to her. She ignored me. Huh what's up with her? "Uh Sonny hey, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" She finally answered me.

SPOV

"Oh I don't know Chad maybe you should ask yourself that question" I said raising my voice a little. I couldn't even believe he was asking me this. Clueless much. I flipped my highlighted hair back.** (Yeah I wanted to put Demi's new hair in. I love it!) **I stood strong and tall.

"What was it because I said your name funny?" Wow he's really stupid. "No! Wow your really clueless aren't you Chad!"

"Oh is it because of this morning. Come on Sonny I was just playing with you" He said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away I wasn't going to cave in on his Chad charm. No matter how beautiful his eyes are, _Snap out of it girl! _"Ugh, no Chad to me you weren't playing! I can't believe you did that to me! Wait I can believe it, you're a real jerk!" I said holding back tears. I looked at him, he looked really sorry now. He should be!

"Sonny I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just wanted to see if you were falling for the greatest actor of our generation." Oh that's it! Now he's gonna get it. "What? Chad you played me, left me standing there in my dressing room, and now you're trying to apologize to me!" I said anger in each word. "Yeah pretty much." Now I was pissed.

He let his ego get to him, big mistake! "Oh my god! I can't believe you expect me to buy this shit from you Chad! You're such an ass, you know I hope you die alone because from now on…. You're dead to me!" I stomped off back to my dressing room tears running down my check.

CPOV

Oh no what have I done? I let my ego get to me and now I hurt one of the most important people to me. What was I thinking? I suddenly felt ashamed of myself I felt guilty. And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't feel guilty.

**A/N So what did you guys think sorry it took me so long to update I was having a little writer's block. Please forgive me *Puppy dog face*. Any who you see that little button down there yeah it told me to tell you guys to review. Please tell me what you guys think I really need to know.**

**Six Flags – Love it**

**Disney Land – I like it but could've been better**

**Carnival – Hate it**

**Please pick Six flags!**


	3. Guest Star

**A/N – Hey guys soooo sorry I haven't updated I've just been really busy! Please forgive me. Okay this next chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends & favorite author LOLChanny819! She really helped me so I wanted to dedicate one of my chapters to her! :D I love ya LOL! Any who thanks so much to all who reviewed it really does mean a lot! Okay on with the story! Sorry for the long A/N!**

**Signed me,**

**Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance if I did Penelope would've died in "Sonny with a Secret"!

Chapter 3: Guest Star

CPOV

Well it's been almost a week and Sonny still hasn't said a word to me. She barely looks at me for that matter; when she does look at me she sends me a cold glare! Man I really do feel bad for the way I acted towards her. I just wish she would forgive me, I mean I only did that because I like her. Wait what I don't like Sonny; she's a random and I'm a falls. I can't be in love with a person from chuckle city. Wait whoa? Did I just say love? I meant like, I can't like Sonny. I mean what would the tabloids think?

_Is that all you care about Chad? _Why do you keep talking to me! _Because you need me! All you care about is yourself and about how others will think of you! _Yeah and so what?_ Chad that's what got you into this mess in the first place; you being a self-absorbed jerk! _Ugh I know, I know I just….can't control myself sometimes. _Well you better learn how to because if you don't Sonny will never speak to you EVER AGAIN! _Okay I got it. I'll go talk to Sonny right now. _That's the Chad I'm looking for._

_An hour later in the So Random! Prop house_

So now I'm on my way to really apologize to Sonny for the way I acted. I really hope she forgives me; I brought her favorite flowers Red Roses. I also brought her favorite chocolate Hershey's Kisses! I got to the prop house and luckily Sonny was the only one in their.

"Hey Sonny" I said as I cautiously entered the room. She turned my way looking sad.

"Chad what are you doing here." She said calmly.

"Look Sonny I really do feel bad for the way I acted, so I wanted to apologize and give you these." I handed her the flowers and chocolate. She looked at them and smelled the flowers. She looked up smiling.

"Chad this is really sweet of you, but you really don't have to apologize to me. I over-reacted. I shouldn't have blew my top at you that day in the hall way." What was she saying she can't let me off this easily!

"Sonny you have every right to be angry with me I-" She cut me off.

"No really Chad it's fine. I forgive you so let's just drop it and forget this whole thing happened okay."

"But Sonny-" She cut me off again.

"Chad I told you I forgive you so let's just drop it alright!"

I didn't want to get off the hook this easily but I had to let it go; I didn't want Sonny to be even angrier with me.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Yeah were okay"

Okay even though everything is fine between me and Sonny; something just didn't feel right about what just happen. I mean usually when we did our 'Fines' and 'Goods' she'd say _"Oh were so good."_ And she'd yell at me, but this time she was calm and it felt like she didn't even care.

"Soooo,"

"Soooo," Can you spell AWKWARD.

"So want to go get some fro-yo" I decided to try to change the subject.

"Uh-yeah sure." Thank goodness.

SPOV

So Chad just apologized to me. I really wanted him to suffer but I decided to just leave it alone and drop it. So now me and him were just eating fro-yo in the commissary and talking before we were interrupted by a blonde chick.

"Hey Chad," Chad looked up; he didn't recognize her at first but a few seconds later he did.

"Oh hey Emma what are you doing here?" Emma who the hell was Emma!

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that there bringing my character back on your show. So were going to be working together again." She smiled.

"Oh well that's great. I guess I'll see you on the set!"

"Yeah see you soon." She smiled and winked as she walked out of the commissary.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that was my old friend Emma. She was a guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_ before you came to Hollywood."

"Oh, what character does she play?"

"Well she was my old love interest before Chloe came into the show. Then she mysteriously disappeared. She'll probably still be my love interest; I'll probably have to choose between her and Chloe this week."

_Love interest?_ I suddenly felt this pit in my stomach. Was it jealously or did I just have too much ice cream?

**A/N – So what did you think of the third chapter? I think it's the longest chapter so far? So tell me what you guys think?**


	4. Enemies or Friends: Part 1

**A/N – Okay you guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews now I'm trying to get to 30 so try to spread the word! Please I really need it! Oh & read LOLChanny819's stories they're really good you guys! Especially her one – shots! Oh & I also recommend xxFrostedTeardropsxx story (Pfft…Sonny's Not a Good Girl); and channyfan1's story (Sonny and Chad: The Ultimate Story) there both fantastic! Okay on with the story!**

**Signed me,**

**Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan**

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will I own Sonny With a Chance so stop with the hate cake already! Geez!

Chapter 4: Enemies or Friends: Part 1

SPOV

So it's been a few days since Chad apologized to me and since I saw that Emma chick guest staring on Mackenzie Falls. I don't even know the girl and some how I feel jealous of her. I feel like she's into Chad, and Chad's mine! _Technically no._ What do you mean? _Chad doesn't even know you like him, you're not even in a relationship with him. _And you're saying? _Oh my gosh Sonny! He's not your boyfriend so you can't say he's yours when he's not. _Well, I guess your right but… I just feel like he does like me. And I like him but- _You're scared to tell him which brings me back to where he's not your boyfriend; so you can't stop him from other girls liking him or him dating if he wants to. _Well I guess TECHNICALLY, you're right. But I still like love him and I just hope he doesn't like that girl Emma.

_2 Hours Later_

After rehearsal I decided to head down to the beach for lunch for a few hours since I didn't have to go over my lines with Tawni until for thirty; which was like 4 hours away. I didn't want that crap that the old lunch lady gives us! I thought since Brenda left there would be a person that gives food that's edible.

Luckily Condor Studios was only across the street from the beach. When I got there I sat down and put my feet in the cool sand. I love the feeling of cool sand in between your feet and hearing the wave's crash calmly on the shore. I sat there for a few minutes looking at the beautiful ocean that reminded me of Chad's eyes. Oh how I wish I could swim in them and stay there forever. But then I noticed someone familiar sitting not to far away from me. It was Emma. I looked at her she was just casually reading a book. Maybe I should get to know her and try to be friends with her. I got up and walked her way.

I got where she was and at first she didn't seem to notice me standing there. I took the time to look at her. Emma had green eyes, blonde hair (but darker than Chad's with natural highlights), and lightly toned skin. She was pretty no wonder Chad might like her.

I got her attention by clearing my throught.

"Em" **(Sorry don't know how to spell that sound)**

She looked up at me from the book she was reading.

"Oh I'm sorry. Can I help you?" She said sweetly and slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah I'm Sonny Munroe, I work at Condor Studios on the show called _So Random!_"

"Oh yeah your that new funny girl."

"Yeah, well actually I'm not that new anymore but yeah that's me." I smiled extending my hand. She obliged and shook my hand happily.

"So…"

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Emma Ferguson."

"It's nice to meet you. So you know Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Uh yeah; how'd you know?"

"Oh I was in the commissary with him when you told him you were going to be a guest star on Mackenzie Falls."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you." She said with the most apologetic smile. She seems so sweet.

"No no it's fine. I just thought I'd introduce myself to you."

"Oh are you one of Chad's friends?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call us friends… more like aquatances." I said awkwardly.

"Oh well that's… cool?" It came out more as a question than an answer. And the awkwardness continues.

"So whatcha reading there?" I decided to change the subject.

"Oh it's nothing really." She said sheepishly.

"Oh come on, tell me it's just a book. I like reading too."

"Well I was just reading a Lemony Snicket book. I know its a little kid's book but I love the mystery it has to it." She said blushing embarrassed.

"No I actually love reading that series. What number of the series is it?"

"It's the last one I'm half way through the book."

"Oh I read all the books, you'll love the ending."

"Oh cool. So you come to this side of the beach often?"

"Only on my free time which I haven't had lately."

"Well look I have a condo right by Malibu beach, I was wondering maybe you wanna come by tonight. My buddies Marco and Andrew are coming over and I really don't want to be alone with them. If you put them together it's a lot of trouble!"

"Why do they hate each other?"

"No they're best friends but they get crazy and I can't keep them to behave by myself. And I have a lot of cool stuff like a pool table, air hockey table, and a lot more!"

"Oh, well at what time?"

"Well I have to do a few things first and I'll probably get home at like six thirty, so like six fourty-five or seven."

"Um… yeah sure. Where do you live?"

"Well here's my number and address just call me if you get lost." She handed me a piece of paper with all the information on it.

"Thanks." I said with a friendly smile.

"Oh and I have drinks, we can make margaritas and stuff."

"Oh I don't drink."

"It's okay we can make them without alcohol."

"Well I guess that's okay."

"Cool, I'll see you then. It was nice meeting you Sonny."

"You too." She did something unexpectly, she hugged me.

"Well see ya later." She said while grabbing her things and walking casually away.

"Bye."

Huh, Emma doesn't seem so bad after all. Maybe this won't be that bad; maybe she'll become a good friend.

**A/N – So what do you guys think of Emma? Do you think she's a good person or a bad person? Tell me in the reviews. Sorry it took me forever to update. But I was having MAJOR writer's block and my siblings kept using the computer so I couldn't write it. Please forgive me! *Makes an innocent puppy dog face* Well tell me what you guys think of Emma & the chapter. I'll try to update ASAP I promise!**

**Signed me,**

**Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan**


	5. Enemies or Friends: Part 2

**A/N – Okay hey guys sorry I haven't updated. But my familia & I been really busy with this party so I didn't have time to write! Okay so you may have noticed that I've changed my pen name from (Demi num.1Fan1017-CHANNY Fan) to (xXUnBreakableSoulXx). Don't worry it's still me :D ! I just wanted a new pen name. But it might just be temporary if I don't have another idea yet. And thanks to my friend RunningBear she help me find and idea! Thanks Arie! Okay thanks to all who reviewed. Oh & for those who don't know LOLChanny819 has been really busy with her acting camp stuff. So please forgive her & keep RR her stuff. Okay here's part 2 you guys.**

**Signed me,**

**xXUnBreakableSoulXx**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. But I wish I did :'( *SOBS* Um…. Sorry I lost my cool there. But seriously I don't own SWAC so stop asking!

Chapter 5: Enemies or Friends: Part 2

SPOV

So after I rehearsed my lines with Tawni for like 2 hours, wow she is exhausting to work with! I mean you'd think the girl would get tired of looking at herself in the mirror every 2 minutes. Man she is so vain. I was now on my way to Emma's condo/apartment.

I was wondering what it was going to be like. If she was really nice or what if she was a psycho and wanted to kill me! _I'm pretty sure she's not a psycho Sonny. _You don't know that! She could be someone who wants to get rid of me so she can be closer to Chad! _Okay Sonny you've been watching too many scary movies. No more for you._ You're right I'm just being paranoid.

So I got to Emma's condo, number 355. Before I knocked on the door, I took a deep breath and slowly gathered my thoughts. Then I was ready. I knocked on the door. Not a moment later Emma was standing there welcoming me in.

"Sonny!" She said happily and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Hi Emma"

"Come on in Sonny. Andrew and Marco are already here."

I walked in and saw to guys playing air hockey.

"Guys this is Sonny. She works at Condor studios on _So Random!_"

They looked up and smiled at me; they came to greet me.

"Sonny this is Marco"

"Hi," he said with a smile and shook my hand.

"Hi"

"And this is Andrew"

"It's nice to meet you." He said flirtatiously and kissed the top of my hand.

"Hi" I said with my high pitched voice and blushing like crazy. I mentally kicked myself for being such a dork.

"Here Sonny you can put your bag right here on the top of the coffee table." She motioned me to where the table was and I put my stuff down.

"Great place you got here Emma." It was a great place. The walls were white but not too white; probably in between white and light beige. It was pretty big too. Way bigger than mine that's for sure. When you walk in the first thing you see is the living room. The couches were white with neon pillows. Then behind the couch was the kitchen, it was small but only one person lived here. To the left was the diner and the balcony. We're on the 7th floor so it had a beautiful view of the city. The balcony had a table, chairs, and an outside couch. To the right was the hallway, the bedrooms and bathroom were probably there. She also had a little lounge area where the games and stuff were. I liked her place; it had a nice vibe to it. It had like a bacheloret and cozy sort of vibe.

"Oh thanks Sonny" She said with a smile.

"So Sonny wanna play some pool?" Andrew asked flirtatiously with a smile.

"Uh-sure" I said in a dazed. Andrew was _cute_! He had beautiful turquoise eyes, brown hair, he had great muscles (not too big), I imagined him having _sexy_ abs, and he was taller than me!

"Okay while you guys play I'm going to the kitchen to help Marco cook." Emma said while winking at the both of us.

_15 Minutes Later_

"Here Sonny want me to help you with that shot?"

"Would you" I said playing innocent. I knew how to shoot the ball, but I just wanted Andrew close to me.

"My pleasure"

He came over to my side and leaned over next to me to help me with the shot.

"You just have to angle the stick like this and use your hand to guide it like this." He said helping me.

I looked in his eyes, "Like this?"

He smiled, "Perfect"

We were so close to each other, in fact we were millimeters away from each other. He started to lean; I couldn't help myself so I leaned too.

"Guys food's ready!" Marco said.

We snapped back to reality. _Damn it. _Reluctantly I moved away from him. I could feel myself blushing; luckily he was blushing as well so I didn't feel that embarrassed.

"Kay" We said in simultaneously and walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Tonight's meal is chicken with rice, biscuits, and your pick of a beverage." Marco said in an Italian accent, well he tried.

"Marco you're so funny" I said.

"Well I try my best."

"Oh hey Sonny did you know Marco use to work as a cook at Shay Shwormmins in Beverly Hills?" **(Now what episode is the restaurant from ;D )**

"Wow really Marco? That's like the best restaurant in town." I said amazed.

"Yeah but I don't like to brag."

"Well I'm very impressed."

"Thanks"

Marco served all of us. We all decided to wait for Marco so we can eat. Everybody had margaritas, I got an Orange soda. When Marco served himself we all took a bite out of the food. It was _Amazing_! The chicken had a spicy taste to it and the rice was sweet.

"Oh my gosh Marco, this is the best food I've ever tasted!"

"Thank you Sonny. And what about everybody else."

"Awesome dude" Andrew said.

"Fantastic Marco!" I remember when you made this on our first date."

I chocked on my food when I heard this. Every one looked at me; Andrew gave me my soda so I could drink it. Aww how sweet. I finally said something when I got myself together.

"You guys are dating?" I asked confused.

"Well we use to, but we broke up like a long time ago." Emma said.

"How long ago exactly?"

"Um… about a month ago" Marco said, all long time ago my ass.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that. And you guys are still friends?" They looked at each other confused and answered me.

"Uh yeah"

"Oh okay I was just wondering." I said awkwardly. I never knew they dated. Then again I never knew Emma.

"So..." Andrew said awkwardly.

Why does everything I've done these past few weeks end up being an awkward situation! I _HATE _it! We all stayed silent until Emma broke the silence.

"So Sonny want to exchange your soda for a margarita?" She winked at me when she said 'Margarita'.

"No thanks Emma I told you I don't drink."

"Oh come on Sonny, one drink won't hurt you." Marco said.

"Yeah Sonny and worst case scenario you can stay with me. Plus you don't have work tomorrow." Emma said.

"Come on Sonny" Marco said with pleading eyes.

"You guys if she doesn't want to drink don't make her. There's probably a good reason that she doesn't want to." Andrew said while smiling at me. Aww he's such a nice guy.

"But you're drinking" Emma pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not trying to force her to if she doesn't want to."

"No actually I think I'll just have a few drinks."

"Are you sure Sonny you don't have to?" He said while placing a hand on my shoulder with concerned eyes. He kind of reminded me of Chad right now with his concerned eyes.

"Yeah Andrew I'll be fine", I said smiling genuinely at him, "And like Emma said I can stay with her if anything goes wrong."

"Okay" He said finally giving in.

I had one margarita so far. It took me a while to drink though because it was my first time drinking. I mean come on I'm the 'Good Girl' of Hollywood so I couldn't drink. But I'm almost 18 and I can make my own decisions.

"Hey Sonny want another drink?" Emma asked.

"Uh-Sure"

"Well I don't want to be a party pooper but I better head out now since I got a bunch of things to do tomorrow." Andrew said while stretching and standing up revealing his _sexy _abs. _HOT._ I stood up and walked him out and shut the door behind us for privacy.

"Well it was nice meeting you Andrew." I said with a smile.

"You too Sonny" He was about to leave but then turned around to say something. "Oh and Sonny if you need anything like a ride home or you want to talk call me anytime." He said while handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thanks Andrew" I said sweetly. Before he left he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I immediately felt butterflies and blushed like crazy.

"See ya" He winked and walked away. _OMFG! I can't believe that just happened._

_5 shots of tequila & One hour later_

"Whoo!" I said after chugging down my 5th shot of tequila. I felt kind of dizzy. Wow I didn't know alcohol can do this much to you.

"Hey Sonny lets go to my room. Marco crashed out on the couch anyway." Emma slurred.

"Haha, sure" I slurred back.

So we walked well should I say wobbled to her room and laid down on the bed. Emma sighed and spoke.

"So Sonny you and Andrew huh." She nudged me playfully and winked.

"Well not exactly we're just friends besides I kind of have someone else that catches my eye." When I said this Emma sat up.

"Who?" I looked at her nervously. Should I tell her or not; I mean I don't even know her, but we're practically friends now.

"C'mon Sonny please!" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Well it's… Chad." I said barely a whisper but barely loud enough to hear.

"What really no way!" She said kind of loud and I jumped back slightly.

"I know it's stupid but I-" She cut me off.

"No Sonny its okay I like Chad too." My eyes widened; I was shocked at first but I calmed down after a few seconds.

"What you do to, since when?" I was interested now.

"Ever since I first worked with him on Mackenzie Falls, I mean come on he's hot, sweet, and has super to-die-for eyes!" She squealed with happy-ness. I was confused I didn't know whether or not to feel pissed or happy about the situation.

"Well he's occasionally sweet to me, he has his moments."

"Oh well he's nice to me, I guess it's because I work on the show and you're his rival show star.

"Yea I guess so." I said kind of sad that he's always nice to her.

"But don't worry I won't ask him out, he's yours."

"What, he's not mine. I-I am not even dating him."

"Well yeah I know that but if you ever do he's yours. I can't ask out my new best friends crush." Really, wow she's nicer than I thought she would be.

"Really"

"Yes" She slurred. Man she had a lot to drink but I didn't know if I should buy this. Maybe I should I bet she'll remember tomorrow anyway.

"Thanks Emma, I'm so glad we're friends." I hugged her and we ended up crashing out in her room.

NPOV

"_Thanks Emma I'm so glad we're friends." _Sonny hugged Emma. Emma smirked deviously when they hugged.

**A/N - *GASP* DRAMA! So whatcha guys think. Wow this is the longest chapter yet! There are a lot of twists and surprise's coming up so this is just the beginning! Okay so I might not update for a while. I start school Monday and I'm working on a one shot so sorry! Please RR you guys!**


	6. Keep your F Close, your Enemies Closer

**A/N- Hey all my Channy Obsessed Sweethearts ;D! Now I know you guys have been waiting a long time for the next chapter, but I'm really sorry I have school now & I never have time to type it : (! And I know every chapter I always say sorry for not updating & I feel sorry for not updating really I do! So please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE forgive me!**

**Okay so this chapter is really interesting so you guys tell me what you think kay! And this is dedicated to one of my CRAZY FF besties princesscolorful b/c she made me write this & she just AWESOME ;)! I LOVE you Twin! Oh & I hoped you all liked my first one-shot! BTW in chapter 5 no one EXCEPT for LOLChanny819 guessed what eppy where Marco used to work at.**

**Signed me,**

**xXUnBreakableSoulXx**

Disclaimer: *PERSON CALLS THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY* Me: Hello Person: Congrats you are now the official owner of SWAC! Me: No way REALLY! Person: Nah just kidding Muahaha *HANGS UP* Me: Ugh…Jerk!

Yeah well I really don't own SWAC… *SIGH*.

**Warning: Due to language this chapter may not be suitable for childern under the age of 10. Just in case any of you are that young.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Keep Your Friends Close, Your Enemies closer

SPOV

Ah, I just feel so happy today; the sun is shining, birds are singing, and I have the most awesome best friend ever! I thought Emma was a bad person just trying to get rid of me at first, but now me and her are like best friends! I mean she liked Chad first but she let ME have him, see how sweet is she. She's the best friend I've EVER had (behind Lucy that is) here in Hollywood. She's even better than Tawni. Yeah I know I've known Tawni longer and I work with her but Emma she actually treats me like a friend, she actually cares. Tawni's always being negative towards me and always trying trying to bring me down, plus she's always saying she NEVER wanted me on the show anyway. Occasionly she cares, but the majority part of the time she's always thinking about herself, she's always in "_Tawni Town_"! So yeah I think of Emma a lot more as a friend than Tawni. I always knew she was a good person. _No you didn't. _Psshh, uh yeah I did. _Not. _Did. _Not. _Did. _Not. _Did. _Did. _Not-hey! _Hahahaha I got you. _Whatever I just know now that she is, okay so let's just stop! _Oh okay... Not. _Ugh! _Hahahaha, that's just too funny! _

After finishing up the rehearsal for "_Sicky Vicky" _I went back to my dressing room to change back into my normal clothes for the rest of the day. It was Wednesday, but oddly nothing was awkward today. I was reapplying my make-up (seriously I was I was starting to look horrible) when I got a text from someone. The text was from Emma. _Hey Bestie ;)! How you doing today? _Aww she's so sweet, see Tawni never does this. _Hey BESTIE ;D! Haha LOLZ! I've been good, just finished rehearsal. Now I'm chilling in my dressing room redoing my make-up, I look HORRIBLE :/! _Not a minute later I got her reply. _Well that's cool :). Sonny you don't look horrible EVER! You're BEAUTIFUL sweetie ;D! I mean I can't even see you right now but I just know that you are :)! _I replyed back saying, _Aww your too sweet Emma ;)! Thank you your very BEAUTIFUL as well :). So whatcha up to? _Emma: _Nothing just about to go over lines with Chad. Want me to put in a word for you ;). Me: Ah, no that's cool girlfriend I can do it myself ;D. Thank you though. _Emma: _Kay. :) _It was just back and forth for a few more minutes until Tawni walked in.

"Hey Sonny. Whatcha doing?" She said while closing the door behind her. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy texting Emma. "Uh Sonny, hello?"

"Oh hey, Tawni"

"Uh who are you texting?" I was about to answer, but she interupted and said, "Oh wait let me rephrase that; Who would YOU be texting? I didn't know you had friends Sonny." She started laughing hysterically. I didn't think it was funny...at ALL!

"Ugh-whatever Tawni!" I got up from my chair and try to push past her to get out of the room, but she grabbed my wrist while laughing still. "Ha-Wa-wait Sonny, I'm sorry. Whoo!" She cleared her throat before she spoke again. "Um- But seriously who are you texting?"

"My friend."

"And who would that be?"

"My friend Emma. Now if you'll excuse me-" She cut me off.

"Wait whoa whoa, Emma. Emma who?" She looked serious.

"Emma Ferguson, why?"

"Emma Ferguson! She works on Mackenzie Falls doesn't she?"

"Yeah, how do you-" Again she cut me off.

"Ugh, how-why-you're-UGH!" She yelled in fustration and started pacing back and frorth around the room, massaging her templets. "I-I can't BELIEVE you are friends with that-that BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled.

"Woah woah wait... how the hell do you know her. And why do you hate her so much?" Seriously what is wrong with this girl.

"Oh I don't hate her, I LOATH her... with passion! And let's just say I have past '_Issues' _with her." She did air quotes when she said issues.

"Why?" I was confused on so many levels.

"Long story short she's a bitch. Emphasis on the word 'BITCH'!" Man this chick has problems.

"Well I want to know what's up. Start from the beginning." I said firmly looking her straight in the eyes.

"Okay Sonny if you must know," She sat down & took a deep breath before continuing, "Two years ago, before you came to the show Emma was a guest star on Mackenzie Falls obvioulsy playing as Mackenzie's love interest." "Yeah I know that."

"Sonny just listen, please." I nodded and shut up to let her explain.

"Thank you. Anyways her and I became "_Best Friends_" over the past week when she was here. Well I liked this guy... his name was Marco." Wha-what? Did-did-DID she just say Marco. It can't be.

"And I told her I liked him, actually I was in LOVE with him for as long as I could remember." She looked on into space, for a moment before speaking.

"Oh and just F.Y.I he worked at Shay Shwormmins for a while as a chef. Well Emma told me we were BFF's, that she would NEVER try to steal him from me and I believed her; because he didn't know I loved him at the time and she liked him too. As the weeks went by I actually started to believe that Emma was the BEST friend I EVER had, because usally in Hollywood you can't find REAL friends. I thought Emma was _real. _I was soooo wrong.

The day came up when I was finally ready to admit to Marco how I felt. Later that day I saw her flirting with him and they were going to go on a date. I was shocked I thought she was my friend. So I followed her to where they were going to date, I guess he was going to cook for her where he worked. When Marco was gone I confronted her, she denied everything, she said she never said she was my friend, that she never swore she wouldn't go after Marco. Things got ugly, plates were thrown, food was flying every where, and Marco lost his job because Emma blamed everything on me. He could've got a big break with his amazing cooking skills but because I supposeably got him fired that ship had sailed. After that night Marco and I never spoke to each other again. And I guess him and Emma went onto dating then broke up like 2 months later, then I don't know what happened after that. All I'm saying you shouldn't trust someone you just met, especially if that girl is Emma Ferguson."

I was shocked I gaped at Tawni like she was crazy. I can't believe Emma did that to her. Wait what if Tawni's just lying, what if she just wanted to lie because she was jealous of Emma and I. _C'mon Sonny I really don't think Tawni is that evil. _No I think she is, ugh I can't believe she would flat out lie to me. Psshh wait a minute this is Tawni were talking about here of course she would lie to me, especially if it's _me _she's lieing to. _Sonny no, maybe this time Tawni's not lieing. She seems pretty serious. _No I know she's lieing! _Sonny-_ Shut up, you can't guilt me out of this one honey!

"Oh my gosh! How could you flat out fucking LIE to me Tawni!" I spat out her name while standing up my face filled with anger.

"Sonny what are you talking about I'm telling you the truth!" Truth my ASS!

"Oh cry me a fucking river Tawni, how could you expect me to believe you when you LIE to me constantly! I bet your just jealous because I actually found a friend that's better than you." I laughed bitterly and said, "Ha, actually your NOT even my friend, YOUR a lieing self-obsorbed bitch who doesn't think about ANYONE but herself!" She looked at me speechless and shocked at what I had just said to her. She got from the chair she was sitting on and walked to the door on my side opening it slightly.

She didn't look at me all she said was, "Y-you know Sonny," I could hear her voice cracking as she spoke, "I may not be the best of friends with you and I may not always show that I care about you, but I would never lie to you like that, because to me YOU are - or should I say were - _my _best friend. But I guess we're not as close as I thought we were. I'm s-s-sorry Sonny." And with that she left the room, I saw a single tear cascade down her cheecks. Woah she actually said sorry, Tawni's NEVER said that to anyone before, maybe she was telling the truth. Or not, she is a good actress. _Or maybe you should've just believed Tawni, because she's right! _Ugh who are YOU to tell me what to think. _Uh, I'm your consciences dumb ass! It's my job. _Well your job should be to shut up and agree with me.

I walked out of the room (On Tawni's side of the room) to try to get some air after all this.

And what I saw next was far to heart breaking to even bare...

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Ohhh *DRAMA*! Haha cliffy (My 1st btw)! So what did you guys think good, great, bad, eh? xD So princesscolorful was it enough drama for you ;D! I hope all you Channy Obsessed Sweethearts liked it! And since LOLchanny819 was the only one to tell me what eppy the resturant was from, she gets a SUPER HUGE hug from Sterling Knight ;)! *STERLING HUGS LOL*! Haha did you like your prize LOL ;D! Haha anywho tell me what you guys thought & I have a few questions for you.**

**1.) Do you want a girl fight?**

**2.) Do you think this story is getting better or what? Haha LOLZ... seriously.**

**Kay well that's all for now RR you guys & sorry for the long update :(!**


	7. Once a backstabber, ALWAYS a backstabber

**A/N- Yo Yo Yo what up my little COSH's {Channy Obsessed Sweet Hearts} xP! Hahaha wow Ima hyper right now ;D! Anywho so what did you guys think of chapter 6? Pretty AWESOME right...WRONG! JK! LOLZ! I know you guys HATE me for making you wait, but I wanted you guys to wait just for suspense. Hahaha *GIGGLE* I'm SUPER evil huh? Nah but anywho I LOVE to dedicate chapters so this one is dedicated to the LOVELY & BEAUTIFUL Arie Jay/AJ ;). AJ if your reading this know that I LOVE you & I hope you like the chapter dedication :). Oh & just F.Y.I on my profile there's dedications at the bottom so check em out. And I LOVE making new FF buddies so if you LOVE PMing as much as I do shoot me a PM anytime guys ;). And before I leave this stinking author's note if you guys would do me a tiny favor, tell more people to review pwease :). And my old reviewers please REVIEW again PLEASE :)! That is all.**

**Signed me,**

**xXUnBreakableSoulXx**

Disclaimer: If I did I would tell you that I owned SWAC, but unfortunately I don't. But if I did I would TOTALLY make a CHANNY make-out ;). Who agrees & would do it too ;P!

**Warning: Due to the language this chapter may not be suitable for children under the age of 10. Just in case any of you are that young.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Once a backstabber, ALWAYS a backstabber

SPOV

_I walked out of the room (On Tawni's side of the room) to try to get some air after all this._

_And what I saw next was far to heart breaking to even bare..._

I saw Emma and Chad, kissing. KISSING! The position they were in made me want to puke. Emma on the wall and Chad in front of her. I would've went up and fucking knocked Emma out, but I guess I was in shock that I couldn't move or say anything. My mouth was in an 'O' shape and my breathing was hitched **(I think that's the word)**. I couldn't believe it Tawni was right, Emma _IS _a BACKSTABBING LIEING SON OF A BITCH!

"Nice job Em's." Chad said after he finished kissing her. What the hell? How could he like that whore! "You weren't too bad yourself Cooper." She winked & used MY nickname for him.

"Well I gotta go to wardrobe, so I'll see you at rehearsal." "Kay." He smiled then walked off. When he left she turned her head and smirked at me. That bitch! Now I was ready to say something.

"What the fuck was that?" I said while marching my way to her. "What are you talking about?" She said with a stupid ass smirk. "Oh don't give me that shit Emma." I spat out her name. "You know what I'm talking about." "Hmm...I'm not catching on." She said trying to act clueless.

"Stop with the crap, I'm talking about YOU kissing CHAD!"

"Oh that" she smirked, "Well I must correct you on that; he kissed me." She smiled with satisfaction. What? H-H-HE kissed HER!

"Well if he kissed you, then why didn't you stop. You know damn well that I like him." I was face-to-face with her, so she can see that I was mad as hell.

"What are you talking about Sonny? I never knew you liked him."

"Yeah you did. I told you Friday when I was at your house after we drank that I loved him. You said you wouldn't go out with him and that we were best friends!"

"How do you know I wasn't just saying that because I was drunk. And I never said we were friends." I can't believe this, she's everything Tawni said she was.

"I know that you weren't just saying that because you were drunk because we were just texting about Chad a few minutes ago. How would you not remember that I told you I liked Chad, if your were 'Drunk' huh? Plus I have the texts you were just sending me right here in my phone see." I took out my phone and showed her the messages, to prove my point. She looked at the phone then said, "Oh your right." After she said that she smacked the phone out of my hand. The phone flew across the floor and hit the wall, hard. I can't believe it s-s-SHE BROKE MY PHONE!

"Oh my gosh! What the hell was that for?"

She got close to my face, I could feel her venmous breath on mine. "Listen Sonshine-" "It's Sonny." She laughed bitterly, "Ha, whatever. Look whatever 'Friendship' you thought we had is gone. In fact it never even happened." She smirked devilously. "But it did happen."

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie; because you can't prove anything. Plus Chad would never like a girl like you anyway. I was probably drunk that night and you just happened to destroy all the evidence of our so called friendship by breaking your own phone."

"But you broke my phone." I said angrly. She stepped closer whispering in my ear coldly, "Oh yeah... prove it." I would've beat the shit out of her, but by the time I realized what just happened, she was gone. I-I-I can't believe this EVERYTHING Tawni said Emma was, is true. I should've believed her. _Hell yeah you shoud have! _CONSCIENCES! I'm so glad your here_. Actually I've always been here. I just speak when you need me_. Well why didn't you speak when I was just talking to Emma_. Well, I was pissed at you so I wanted to see how well you did on your own. Turns out I was right, you fell flat on your ass_! Yeah I know I messed up big time. Tawni's never gonna frogive me; I'd be lucky if she even talked to me again. I don't deserve someone like Tawni. _Don't be so sure Sonny, yeah you messed up big time or HUGELY! Actually if the whole world was your problem Y- _I get it. _Yeah anyway yes you may have messed things up with Tawni, but now that you know she was right, you can fix everything. _Okay but how am I supposed to do that if Tawni won't talk to me? She's probably so mad at me right now. _Trust me Sonny go and talk to her later and maybe she'll find the strength to forgive your stupid ass. _Hey? Hurtful. _Sorry _It's cool. I'm going to the Mack Falls set though first to give Emma a little piece of my mind! Thanks consciences and sorry for everything. _It's okay and your forgiven._

_

* * *

_

So I snuck my way to the Mackenzie Falls set (Stage two to be more specific) to go give Emma a little 'Talk'. Most of the lights were off so I was assuming they were shooting a scene. I walked a little closer to the stage and there was Chad and Emma shooting a scene; a romanitc one. Uckk barf; how could Chad like that chick, she's evil.

_"But Mackenzie... I love you."_

_"I love you too Alanya. But you were gone for a year I had to move on."_

_"So you don't love me anymore." _She turned away with her arms crossed. He turned her around so she was facing him. He looked intimately into her eyes.

_"Of course I love you Alanya, but you were gone I had to move on. I love Chloe now, but I still love you because you were my first love. Alanya you'll always have a special place in my heart. I have to go now bye Alanya." _He tried walking away but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

_"Mackenzie, if you really love me. Show me."_

_"Alanya-" "Mackenzie please." _She looked at him with pleading eyes.

_"Okay, okay fine. What am I suppose to do."_

_"... Kiss me."_

_"Alanya I'm with Chloe, I can't."_

_"You said_ _you still love me, so prove it. Please." _He sighed then started to lean, their lips were so close to each other then-

"CUT! Alright we'll shoot the kissing scene later this week. We just have to shoot the other ones with the rest of the cast; the last scene we'll shoot will be the one with you and Chad. But for now you guys can relax until Friday afternoon, you guys did great." Everyone cheered then scattered.

"Emma great job!" He gave her a friendly bear hug. "Aww thanks Chad. You didn't do too bad yourself." She smiled up at him. _"Chad Dylan Cooper to wadrobe please." _The man from the intercom said.

"Okay well I guess I better go. See ya later Em's." He waved and winked as he walked off.

"Later Chad." Emma said and waved back. Then something caught her eye, she started checking out one of the co-stars as he walked by. It looked like it was Devon, oh snap it was Devon. Why was she checking out him if she's with Chad?

"H-Hey Devon." He turned around and she smiled like a sweet angel. More like a bitchy devil.

"Oh hey Emma. What's up?"

"N-Nothing much, ya know just hanging. And you?"

"Just gonna head to the commissary for lunch with the rest of the cast. Wanna join?" He smiled geniuly at her.

"Uh... no thanks I have to do something in my dressing room."

"Alright then; maybe some other time?"

"Yeah sure."

"Kay, see ya later then." He smiled then walked off.

"Bye." Emma said sadly. Shortly after reading over her script she walked back to her dressing room, I followed her. She opened her dressing room door, walked in and shut the door behind her. I waited a few minutes before barging in and slamming the door behind me.

"Hello Emma." I said coldly. She turned around and smirked at me. "Sonny. To what honor do I owe to see you." She shot me a fake smile.

"Cut the crap Emma. You know why I'm here."

"I thought we already discussed this Sonny. You can't prove anything, so why bother trying to get me to tell the truth. The only witnesses you have were me and you. I'm not saying shit and you have no evidence. So you should stop wasting your fucking time and just get to steppin chiqa." She smirked with satisfactory. Like I'm gonna let her win, I think not.

"We'll see about that." I walked closer to her and she did the same, we met in the middle of the room face-to-face. "What you gonna to sonshine? Sprinkle your little Wisconsin stupidity dust all over me, to make me tell the twruth." She said mockingly, ugh she sickens me. "I'm not all about funny dust and rainbows honey." Then I did something I wanted to do since this morning, I slapped her. Hard. She put a hand on her face and looked up at me with anger. **{Okay before the girl fight starts I just needed to add that Sonny's in heels in a regular graphic tee top with jeans & Emma's in heels also but in her Mack Falls uniform. Okay back to the story.} **

"You bitch!" She slapped me back, harder then shoved me to the ground. I wasn't going to let her win I was going to fight back. I blew the hair out of my face and tripped her. She fell backwards and hit the ground; she groaned out of pain. I got on top of her and started slapping, scratching, and punching her. She pulled my hair, uggh I hate it when girls pull hair can't they do something else, seriously. **{But seriously I hate it when girls pull hair. I mean c'mon at least slap or punch her. Not that I've ever been in one.} **She put one of her hands in the back of my neck and dug her nails in it. I yelped in pain and got off of her. That was probably a big mistake because she stood up and started kicking me in the groin, stomach, and arms. And since she had heels on it hurt like hell. I was beginning to feel weak but then I remembered what she did; so I juked the next kick and stood up on my two tired feet.

I pushed her up against the wall and started punching her, but she fought back good. We probably would've killed each other until someone barged in.

* * *

CPOV

After my wardrobefitting I decided I'd take a little stroll around Condor Studios, since I had free time. Who knows maybe I'll go see a certain ball of sunshine. Hmm... I wonder what she's doing? _Aww that's cute Chad _What are you talking about? _You're thinking about Sonny. Damn you hella love her. _Ugh, I don't love her! I may have strong feelings for her but not love, definatly NOT love. _Sure... _What I don't. _Keep telling yourself that Chad. _Whatever, I'm just gonna go see what she's doing. _Awwww _SHUT IT!

I went to Sonny's dressing room, but she wasn't there. Huh, that's wierd it's 3:00; she's usually in her dressing room at this time. _Look you even know her schedule _Will you PLEASE leave me alone. _Fine. _Fine. _Good. _Good. Wait what? Why am I doing this with you? You're not Sonny. _Cause you miss her hehehehe. _Look I'm begging you, leave me alone. PLEASE. _Okay, okay. Bye. _Thank you.

I looked in the prop house, commissary, and even the parking lot. So I went to go ask Blondie if she saw her. Tawni was in rehearsal right now but hopefully she doesn't have to do a sketch yet.

"Hey Tawni, have you seen Sonny?"

"Why?"

"Um, ya know..." I cleared my throat, "Em, just to... bother her?" I said kind of more of a question than an answer.

"Ha, well no I haven't seen her since this morning. Sorry." She said kind of angry. What's up with her?

"Hey you okay Tawni? You seem kinda upset."

"Since when do you care!"

"What I'm just asking. Can't a guy be concerned if he wants to." What CDC can be caring.

"Not if they're you Chad." She closed the script and got up from the chair.

"Okay, I was just trying to be nice. See ya." I started walking away, but she called me back over. "Wait." See no one can resist the 'Chad Charm'.

I turned around smiling, "Yes?" She looked down. "Y-You don't think Sonny hates me do you?" Wow where did that come from? "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't know. We sorta had a fight this morning and she said some stuff, bad stuff. And she implied with her words that she hated me." Her eyes were glassy it looked like she was about to cry. I walked over to her. I put an arm around her to try and comfort her. "Tawni, I'm sure Sonny didn't mean to say those things. Maybe she was just angry and didn't know what she was saying."

"She seemed pretty sure about it."

"Well I'm sure that Sonny didn't mean it. I mean c'mon it's Sonny we're talking about here, the big ball of sunshine. The one who always comes up with cheesy stuff for us to do and forgives people all the time. You really think she meant that?"

"I guess you're right."

"I'm CDC I am right." I smiled cockily

She playfully slapped slapped me on the arm, "Shut up Chad." She giggeled.

"Thanks Chad."

"Your welcome Tawni."

"Uh, Chad..."

"Yeah"

"You can take your arm off of me now."

"Oh right sorry." I awkwardly took my arm off of her. "Kay well I'm gonna try and find Sonny now."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Later." I started walking towards the exit.

"And Chad," I turned back around, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." I smiled and walked out of the room.

See I can be a really nice person when I want to be. But I don't like Tawni that way, it was just like a friendly/brother and sister moment. I was walking down the hall way of the Mackenzie Falls side, when suddenly I heard noises, screaming, and bumping on the other side of the door. I checked to see who's dressing room it was, it said Emma's. What the hell is going on in their. I barged in and I found Emma against the wall and Sonny holding her up against it and beating the crap out of her. Oh shit! I never thought that Sonny would be the one to be so violent. I knew I had to break them up so I ran over there and tried breaking them apart. But boy was it hard.

"Girls, girls stop!" I pulled Sonny away from Emma. "What's going on here?"

"We were having a strongly argumental disscusion." Sonny said.

"Yeah some discussion." I said while still trying to hold Sonny back.

"I was just in here in my dressing room doing nothing and she came in here and started beating me up." Emma said while trying to fix her hair.

"What the fuck, that's not how it happened and you know it." Sonny said.

"Yeah what you gonna do bitch?" Emma said. This just made Sonny even more aggravated and she jumped at her. Luckily I was still in the middle of them so Sonny couldn't kill her. Damn I've never seen Sonny like this before, I have to admit it's kinda hot.

"C'mon Sonny I think it's time to go." I tried getting her out of the room but she wasn't going to move without killing Emma.

"No! I'm not finished with her!" She said. But I just picked her up by her waist and carried her out. As I carried her out Sonny was threatening Emma saying 'You're gonna pay for this Emma! I'll make sure of it!' Wow I always thought Sonny was a happy camper, I've never seen her this mad about anything.

I soon as I got Sonny away from the dressing room I set her down and said, "Sonny what the hell happened in there with you two?"

"Nothing Chad." She said while fixing up her hair and smoothing out her clothes.

"Psssh, nothing my ass. What happened? Why were you attacking Emma."

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend Chad. Seems like you two can't keep your hands off each other anyway."

Girlfriend? What's she talking about? "Wait Sonny what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't be so stupid Chad. I saw you kissing Emma this morning, you know I can't believe you Chad!" She stormed off angrly.

"Sonny! Sonny Wait!" I called after her but she just kept walking not even looking back at me. What did I ever do to deserve this.

* * *

SPOV

I heard Chad calling me but I just kept walking, faster, and faster. I was so focused on what happened that I didn't know where I was going and I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" The person said concerened.

"I'm fine. Sorry it was my fault." I looked up at the person and she was holding a hand out to help me up. I took it. I've never seen her around the studio before. She was about "5'4" with dark brown eyes. And curly dark brown suloute **{Sil-O-et} **hair with a natrual blonde streak and a tan skin tone. She was wearing black converse, dark blue jeans, a shirt that had _"We The Kings" _on it. The craziest thing about her was she was carring a blue notebook with a pencil. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay. Hi my name is Carmen but you can call me Arie Jay." She smiled.

"Aww that's cute, hi my name is Sonny."

"Nice to meet you Sonny." She said shyly

"You too. Hey I haven't seen you around Condor Studios before, you new here?"

"Um yes actually, I'm the new writer for '_Smallville' _." **{Okay so let's just pretend that they filmed 'Smallville' in Condor Studios kay.}**

"Oh well that explains the notebook."

"Actually this is my personal notebook. I write my own stories in here. I don't use this for the show." She smiled shyly.

"Oh wow, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"F-F-FIFTEEN! Woah that's pretty young to be writing for a show."

"Yeah but they said that I had some real talent so they hired me."

"Well congratulations."

She giggled, "Thanks. So why were you in such a rush?"

"Oh um I was just trying to get away from someone."

"Who?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know, plus I don't want to bother you."

"No please tell me. It'll probably help me for an idea and get me out of this writers block I'm having."

"Well okay. I just got into a fight with a girl I really despise."

"Explains why you look like crap... sorry. Why did you get in a fight?"

"I got in a fight with her because she lied to me saying we were friends and I told her I loved this guy and she said she's stay away from him; even though she like loves him too supposely. Then I found her kissing him this morning! So I confronted her and she denied everything not to mention she broke my phone so I have no evidence. I went to her dressing room and I got mad so I slapped her. Then it went all down hill from there. But I was just trying to get away from the guy that I love right now cause I can't take anymore of this drama."

"Wow that's a lot to deal with. Does the guy know you love him?"

"No, I'm too scared to tell him."

"Why?"

"Well because he's more popular and he'd never want to be seen with a girl like me."

"Hmm, don't be so sure about Sonny. Maybe he's just afraid to show his true feelings about you, most guys are like that."

"Maybe... but what should I do about the girl?"

"Well you know what they say 'All's Fair In Love & War' sweetie. So try to fight back, give her a little taste of her own medicine." She winked and smirked at me. Wow I didn't know a girl like her would have such a genius mind.

"Yeah you're right. She can't run my love life, I'm gonna show her that she can't mess with me!" I said with pride.

"Yeah go get em Sonny."

"Thanks Arie Jay," I smiled. "Well I got to go do something important so it was nice meeting you and congratulations on the new script writing job."

"You too Sonny. And thanks for giving me an idea for a new story." She said while giving me a hug goodbye.

"Your welcome. Bye Arie Jay!"

"Bye Sonny." Was the last thing she said before she walked off. Wow I can't wait to see what happens this week. Emma doesn't even know what's coming to her. But for now I have to apologize to Tawni for being such a bitch to her. I hope she'll forgive me.

**A/N- So guys how'd you like the chapter good enough for you guys ;P? Now this for sure is THE longest chapter yet, I worked really hard on it so I hope to see a lot more reviews :). If that's not too much to ask for. Okay on the whole Tawni/Chad topic part don't worry they are NOT dating! I thought that needed to be cleared up. It's just a sorta brother/sister moment, I thought Chad & Tawni needed to have a part in the story. You'll see why in the next chapter :D. And I hope it wasn't too much violence for you guys.**

**Arie Jay did you like your part in the stowie ;)? I really hope you did b/c I had a hard time trying to figure out where to put you in the story but I finally did it ;D! So I hope you loved or at least liked the chapter :). LOVE you AJ ;P!**

**Kay well I think that's basically it. But before I leave this authors note again I wanted to remind everyone to tell more people to review please. And on my profile there's dedications at the bottom so check em out. And if anyone wants to they can PM me I LOVE to make new FF friends :P!**

**Signed me,**

** xXUnBreakableSoulXx**


End file.
